littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
Jesy Nelson
Jesy Nelson, born June 14, 1991 (age ), is a member of the British four-piece girl group Little Mix with Perrie Edwards, Leigh-Anne Pinnock, and Jade Thirlwall. Early Life Jesy is from Romford in Essex, her parents are John Nelson and Janice White. Jesy has one older sister named Jade and two brothers named Joseph and Jonathan. It was reported that due to bullying, Jesy had to move to different schools several times. She attended secondary school at the Jo Richardson Community School in Dagenham. Jesy was a dedicated drama and music student and so then attended Abbs Cross Academy and Arts College in Hornchurch. Also, Jesy went to Sylvia Young and Yvonne Rhodes theatre school. Career X Factor (2011) Jesy auditioned for X Factor with the song "Bust Your Windows" by Jazmine Sullivan in Glasgow and received praise from both Tulisa Contostavalos and Louis Walsh, however Gary Barlow wasn't impressed at all saying he just didn't get it and found her vocals to be, in his words, "generic". But Jesy was still able to move forward to Bootcamp where she was unsuccessful as a solo artist. She was then put in a four piece band named "Faux Pas" '' with fellow future Little Mix member Perrie Edwards. ''Faux Pas were unsuccessful, fortunately though both Jesy and Perrie were asked to form a new four piece band Rhythmix '' with Jade Thirlwall and Leigh-Anne Pinnock. In the 4th live show they had to change their name. They've chosen "Little Mix " to be their new name. During the X Factor shows, Jesy was the victim of a horrible online bullying campaign against her. Jesy was exposed to nasty comments about her appearance and was visibly upset, but she received huge support not only from Mixers (their fanbase name) but other music fans. Little Mix went on to win the X Factor and automatically released their cover single "Cannonball". DNA (2012-present) Following ''The X Factor, the girls signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music. They said through a live stream via Twitcam that their debut single will be called "Wings". Little Mix announced their debut album in September 2012 called DNA, which released on 19 November 2012. They later published lyrics videos and official music videos of their other singles, "DNA", "Change Your Life" and "How Ya Doin'?". Salute and Word Up! (2013-14) Following the release of their debut album DNA, the girls uploaded a video to their official YouTube page, announcing that their second album would be called Salute and would be available for pre-order on 7 October. The album was released on 11 November 2013 in the United Kingdom and was released in the United States on 4 February 2014. It was followed by the release of three singles Move, Little Me and Salute. The band released a cover version of the Cameo's song "Word Up!" as the official single for Sport Relief 2014. The song reached number six in the UK and number thirteen in Ireland while also charting in Australia, Austria, Denmark and France. Get Weird (2015-present) At the 2015 Brit Awards, the group confirmed that their album was completed, describing it as having a "whole new sound" and projecting the release for sometime in 2015. In addition to writing over 100 songs for their forthcoming album, In May 2015, Little Mix released a song called "Black Magic". Little Mix also co-wrote Britney Spears' single "Pretty Girls", which was released also in May 2015. On 15 July 2015, following a leak of the album's cover art, the group officially announced on Twitter that their third studio album would be titled Get Weird, and would be available for pre-order in the UK from the following day, with a global release date set for 6 November 2015. Personal Life Jordan Banjo Jordan Banjo is a member of Diversity, a dance group, that won Britain's Got Talent in 2009. He was Jesy's boyfriend until their split sometime in 2013. But they came back together. They broke up again in the end of June 2014 because of their busy schedules. Jesy's bandmate Jade Thirlwall broke up with her boyfriend Sam Craske, a bandmate of Jordan, around the same time. George Shelley Jesy and George Shelley of the boy band Union J were seemed to confirm the romance rumours by the Virgin Media Louder Lounge at V Festival in Hylands Park, Chelmsfold. They have already denied the rumours of them dating, and he confirmed that they are only friends. Jake Roche Jake Roche is Jesy Nelson's boyfriend and a singer in the band "Rixton". She flew to LA to see a concert of them in August 2014 and posted a picture and a video with him on her Instagram account.http://instagram.com/p/sdt8E_PCqR/?modal=true The relationship got official because Jesy posted a picture of them kissing.http://instagram.com/p/tlryrXPClh/?modal=true They got engaged in July 2015.eoline.com - Jesy and Jake engaged Quotes References Category:People Category:Little Mix Category:Members Category:Song-writers Category:The X Factor Category:Singers Category:Jesy Nelson